Simpsons: Season 30 Episode 4
by strong man
Summary: I've bought Three Gays in a Condo, Homors's Phobia and Flaming Moe..totally hot eposides. I decided to make my own gay episode
1. Waylon John Smithers

**_This is my first and only Simpsons fic ever, this is also a huge request by The 13Ghost..he told me to go see the beginning of "Jaws Wired Shut" and the fact that Santa's Little Helper was sexually aroused by the Gay Dog Alliance and BAM!, I had the idea and I'm super excited that I did too_**

_**Pairings:**_ Waylon Smithers/John, Roscoe/Grizzly/Moe Szyslak, Grady/Homer/Duffman, Santa's Little Helper/Freddie, Thad/Comic Book Gay/Juilo, Dewey Largo/Dewey **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ June 23 2013

_**Rated:**_ M

_**Gene:**_ Lots of Romance, Gayness, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

It was a wonderful and peaceful day in Springfield and Homer was normally laying down in his hammock drinking Duff's beer while Marge was going though some papers.

"Ahhh..there's nothing more relaxing then sitting in the sun while the love of your life is inside" He said before inhaling big then exhale until the mail truck stopped in the middle of their house and got out, it was Waylon, he was the driver while John was giving the packages marked with a Gay Pride Rainbow directly from their Gay Neighborhood which they now lived there since John proposed in the park with surrounding people including Grizzly and his husband who love to be the center of attention.

**Here's their story:**

At the Springfield graveyard, Waylon along with others whipping people, Grady was cuddling up to Duffman for support while the closed gay-man was holding flowers he bought from on of the Gay Stores and carried them slowly to Mr Burns Tombstone which he died from a heart attack that he's been suffering when he was 70.

He shed a couple of tears" I love you...Burns" He said as he placed them down then got up, he closed his eyes but just walked away though John felt really bad for him and plans to make it up.

Every gam-men knew that Waylon was heavily addicted to him but he never felt love back so John would have to give him all of his love though they were both hinted to by dating each other, they were but Waylon had broken up with him cause he lied about having a sick mother.

Everyone just left excluding John who saw Waylon start up his car.

* * *

Meanwhile, John was following his former lover to the Gay district in hopes to rekind their relationship, walked passed Grizzly getting his nails done with Pink coloring at the Spa while his lover was sitting in a chair reading up on gay bodybuilders and what they work out on.

"This is amazing" He said while sitting in the nail-dryer to let them dry and it took him like 45 minutes then they were done so he took then out and looked at them from a distance.

"Their beautiful" He said loving what the owner did and gave him about 50$ then Roscoe came up to Grizzly.

"Thank you" He said with his arm around his neck before turning and going out the door.

"Come back...real soon" He said checking out his ass as the two walked out.

The two lovers just had their arms around each other then Grizzly stopped in his tracks to show Roscoe his nails.

"So...any thoughts dear?" He said biting his lower lips as most girl do when they have a special day.

"Their absolutely stunning" He said clapping his hand while doing some little jumping making him giggle.

"You really know how to turn a man on...I love you so much" He said licking the side of his face while his leg was wrapped around toughing his butt.

"Honey...not here" He said after laughing" He whispered into his ear" We'll do it at my Condo" He said running his finger across his mustache making him let go.

Waylon was sitting on a bench in the park feeding the doves when John came up to him making the former boyfriend looked at him, he was still really pissed at him and he feels like he deserves any right for hating him now.

"Waylon" He said coming up to him but he stood up and just crossed his arms.

"I have nothing to say to you John...you lied to me" He said before turning while his arms were still crossed but John tried to put a hand on his shoulder and he just gone to lean against a tree with his legs crossed turning away from his former boyfriends sights.

John put his hands in his pockets and turn the opposite direction.

Leave your door open, I wanna come over" He said turning towards him"The night is only young and I wanna get under your body, take you over, come undone" He spun around with a finisher of one knee down.

But why do we only give it up? John stood back up again and Grady sung with him by putting a hand on his shoulder " Give it up in the dark" They sang in harmony" Cause I can't help thinking" Duffman followed his husbands line" It's not enough, It's not enough for this heart.

Who do you think about when I'm not with you? Waylon looked up at the sky"Does somebody hold you when you let me go? He thought of all the time John gave him his heart" You can't hide, you can't lie" Feeling ashamed of himself and felt that he deserves a second chance" Cause baby I'm loving, loving, loving you" He looked a little from behind the tree"I could tell myself that I don't need you" John spotted him cause him to just quickly turn away" I could try to run away from the truth" Truth is that he's still in love with him" I can't hide, I can't lie" He has to come out of the closet and still denying himself" Cause baby I'm loving, loving, loving you" A tear ran straight down his face cause he had already lost Burns so he can't lose another...not ever so he's gonna try to make this work this time.

My door is open..Come on over, the night is still young" He toughened up and came out of hiding"I wanna get over your body, Take you under, come undone" He took steps towards look picturing his body against his own.

But why do we only give it up?" Waylon smiled making John smile" Give it up in the dark" Both stepped a little closer" Cause I can't help thinking" The put their hands out to one another"It's not enough, It's not enough for this heart.

Who do you think about when I'm not with you? They ran and John spun him around" Does somebody hold you when you let me go? He then dipped him with Waylon's leg on his butt and his hand on the back of his head" You can't hide, you can't lie" John lifted him up with both hands" Cause baby I'm loving, loving, loving" Waylon flung his arms straight out like a bird" I could tell myself that I don't need you" They looked deeply into each others eyes" I could try to run away from the truth" Jon is about to let him down" I can't hide, I can't lie" Waylon put a hand on his cheek and passionately kissed him then pulled away, his arms wrapped around his neck as well as John" Cause baby I'm loving, loving, loving you" John cooed his boyfriends chin.

Would it change if I asked you to stay? Waylon went behind his back while putting a hand on his crouch" If I pulled, would it Wush you away? He then licked John's skin making him feel on his butt" But it's just the chance I'll take" Waylon skipped at the tree...wanting to play hide and seek like a little kid.

Who do you think about when I'm not with you? He looked shyly at John and with his finger, told him to come here and he did" Does somebody hold you when you let me go? John noticed that his boyfriend disappeared so he searched for him" You can't hide, you can't lie" Waylon jumped out and tacked him to the ground then rolled laughing" Cause baby I'm loving, loving, loving you" John kissed along his neck witch his lover put both arms up as if they were about to have sex" I could tell myself that I don't need you" John cooed his cheek once more" I could try to run away from the truth" Waylon in return, placed his hands around his neck for the second time and his legs wrapped around his waist" I can't hide, I can't lie" John lifted him up off of the ground once more" Cause baby I'm loving, loving, loving you" Both went into a passionate kiss" Baby I'm loving, loving, loving you, Baby I'm loving, loving, loving you.

Roscoe stood in the middle next to the rekindling couple then Grizzly smiled as he went over, the crowd started to clap their hand as well as whistle even the lesbians so Roscoe jumped into his loves arms, wrapped his arms around him forcing his face towards him then they kissed with lots of care in passion.

John had put Waylon down on the ground then got down on the knee which the bears noticed and stood side by side holding hands in the process biting their lower lips while a single tear of joy flitted their eyes.

"Waylon Joseph Smithers, I love you and even thought I broke you heart...I remain loyal to you since then" He said pulling out a very expensive diamond ring" Will you marry me" He opened the box engraved "One Love, True Love" in which the other welled up in tears of joy, he was Burns-sexual but he was dead and he was never coming back, it was indeed time for him to move on so he accepted his proposal.

John happily got back up, put the ring on his left finger then they hugged tightly, John lifted Waylon up a little...enough to put his legs in the air like a girl.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Song:**_ Loving You

_**Artist:**_ Matt Cardle, Melanie C

_**Album:**_ Porcelain

_**This is only the first chapter but there will be more though new flashbacks along the way as well as the rest of the couples.**_


	2. Hold The Love

**_This is my second chapter of The Simpsons._**

_**Pairings:**_ Waylon Smithers/John, Roscoe/Grizzly/Moe Szyslak, Grady/Homer/Duffman, Santa's Little Helper/Freddie, Comic Book Gay/Juilo, Dewey Largo/Dewey **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** M

After that magical scene with Waylon and John or renowned by many gay-folk as Johnlon. Grizzly and Roscoe had one arm around each others neck "When we get to our apartment, I'm gonna show you why they call me Grizzly" He said chuckling and they got inside the truck then made-out with him.

Roscoe grabbed ahold of his couch and rubbed it "Mmmm, I can't wait until we get to our apartment" He snuggled against his while feeling his strong arm. "Well then, let's get going then" Roscoe said after laughing.

As they were driving away, Moe was hiding in the bushes "I gotta see where they're going" He said peeking out and got into stealth mode then popped out, he scurried to his car without anyone noticing cause they were either shopping or making-out.

At the Simpson household, Lisa and Bert were playing with Santa's Little Helper while their parents were on the computer, looking to book a stay at the Springfield Palace Hotel. "Homer, can I ask why we need a vacation? Marge asked putting a arm of his shoulder.

He sighed and turned his head "I told you, I need time to fully explore myself and figure out who I am" He said before turning back to the computer. "What do you mean by figure out who you are? She asked until she heard barking so she ran out to see what was up.  
Homer stay heavily focused on looking at all the rooms in the hotel.

**(0)**

It was Santa's Little Helper, he was looking out the window and his tail was wagging with joy. "Mom, what do you think is wrong with him? Lisa asked. Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper's ongoing barking was annoying Homer so he rushed downstairs.

"Hey, I'm busy trying to get us a room and all this barking is driving my crazy" He said and looked out the window that the dog was looking out of then saw another dog from the Gay Parade so he backed away.

"Well" Bert asked waiting for an answer. "I think that Sana's Little Helper needs to get some fresh air" His dad kneeled down.  
"How bout it" Bert got the leash "you wanna go outside? He asked and made him bark happily and raced to the front door. Woh, hold on here" Bert said putting the leash on and opened the door before the dog just bolted.

His tail wagged so much that it was about to fall off but it didn't, he stopped right in the grass there. Bert walked over to the grass and the dog slowly came over but had his tail between his legs cause he was clueless about being near a human.

Bert fully understood and released him, kneeled down "Come inside afterwards" He patted his head and stood up before turning to the house then went in cause that noticed before that Santa's Little Helper had quite of a crush on him.

The German Shepard untucked his tail while walking up to him, sit down and smiled then wagged his tail. Santa's Little Helper did the same thing but stuck his tongue out. He looked at his vest and looked at his nametag, it was engraved "Freddie"

It took an unexpected turn when Freddie lassoed around the neck causing Santa's Little Helper to happily whimpered and willingly got in close to his face then Freddie pressed his nose against his forming some kind of romance.

Santa's Little Helper moved his body closer to him leading to the other to place his paws around him. Freddie licked his lips and Santa's Little Helper was about to do then same but before things started to get intimate, his partner named Axel was calling him as he approached them.

One he was there, he sat down with the two. *Freddie, quit playing matchmaker and get your sexy ass to the Fashion Studio, the Colonel and Stuart are waiting" He said. Freddie looked at him and back at the Greyhound and whimpered then departed after removing the lasso

Santa's Little Helper was saddened that the bulldog mix ruined their moment. The bulldog mix turned to him and winked *your pretty cute* He said *hope we meet again*  
With that, he departed and Freddie walked alongside him leaving Santa's Little Helper lonely, he whimpered and laid down in the grass as he watched the two sexy dogs leave.

For a minute, he spotted Freddie looking back at him with a lick of his lips and smiled followed by a wink.  
He smiled and his tail wagged gracefully as they gone out of his sight.

Comic Book Gay and Juilo were at Springfield Beach, Julio was sitting in a chair while soaking up the sun rays and wearing red sunglasses "Ahhh, life is great, I got the perfect boyfriend and I get to spend some time to myself" He said in his sexy accent.  
It wasn't until someone removed his glasses from above, he opened his eyes to see that it was Comic Book Gay, his boyfriend. He turned around only slightly "You want some company, baby?

After he said that, he came out from behind his chair and alongside him in his green jockstrap "Oh mama" Julio said looking over his body. "Come, let's go for a swim" Comic Book Gay said putting out a hand.

All Julio was hoping to do today is just bask in the sun "I don't know, I would have to think about it" He said while sighing and put back on his glasses. "Please" Comic Book Gay slowly removed his glasses again but this time, he removed them with a passionate kiss.

Julio just closed his eyes and allowed his boyfriend do his thing, both moaned out making Comic Book Gay run his hand through his hair. Julio was running his hand down his smooth chest as he got on top of him. "Oh, beach sex is nice too" His lover complimented.

Comic Book Gay pulled away for a minute to take off the top half of his jockstrap then went back to kissing him. "You know, this would be more enjoyable in bed" Julio smiled needing some air. "Do not worry, there are no people around" He said making it easier for him.

Comic Book Gay was holding his legs together with his own. Julio grunted as they started to get more intimate. Before progressing any feather, Comic Book Gay pulled him up to his feet and they continued kissing until he pulled away and guided his hands towards the water while walking backwards and had a grinning smile.

**_The 13 Ghost was the one who told me about the Gay Dog Alliance and I'd give his credit for that. Freddie and Axel are names I created for the two dogs that caught my attention.  
I adore all of this pairings in this story and best of all, they're cannon._**


End file.
